


Passing the Light

by Izzu



Category: Tokusatsu, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンダイナ | Ultraman Dyna, ウルトラマンティガ | Ultraman Tiga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years later, Daigo meets Asuka once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rena

**Author's Note:**

> Recycling titles, hah! Anyway, randomly back on Tiga nostalgia binge which ended up with this coming along.
> 
> This should be set after the Tiga and Dyna movie as well as around the middle of Dyna's episode 50.

Watching her husband so diligently working in his Biopark, always gave her a lot of mixed feelings. On one hand, she was happy that Daigo was so committed to making the project be successful. Yet on the other hand... she had to wonder just how much of this was affected by the many hardships her husband had gone through as Tiga, on how much he decided to no longer fight. But Daigo have been smiling a lot these few years, much like before he started becoming Tiga... so perhaps things weren't so bad for them after all.

Yet, so far Daigo never really like to talk much about the days when they used to be in GUTS. And it was only recently that Daigo started to open up and talked more about Kamilla, Dahram, Hyudra... as well as his memories from the ancient times. A part of her was always so wary to want to open such topics to Daigo, because she worry that it might be painful to Daigo. The things that happened in Ruruya, still something that hurts him after all.

She worry that any talks of fighting would reopen those wounds, but perhaps... this was one of the times that it might just be all right to do so. After all, it's not just any giant of light that made its appearance again after so many years. It's Tiga.

Rena took her fresh mug of tea before going to see Daigo at his Biopark.

xxx

"Ne, Daigo... when I visited Captain Iruma, she told me something."

Daigo stopped his work and turned to face her, looking puzzled. "Hmm? What was it? Was it related to this earlier incident where Tiga appeared?"

Rena gave a startled gasp before nodding. "Yeah... even if that Tiga wasn't really you," she said eventually. She sighed, but suppose... despite everything, Daigo would still be looking out over the things happening on Earth.

Daigo shrugged, before minding his plants again. "So, what was it that you guys talked about?"

Rena took a sip of the tea from the mug she was holding. "There was a Super GUTS officer, looking for her to ask about Tiga. He seemed troubled about something and wanted to ask her on what gives Tiga so much power to defeat all the enemies." She sighed again, "Well, she wasn't able to tell him anything helpful.. but the kid seemed to have some kind of realization before he left. She felt a bit bad about it later, but she can't just tell him about you."

Daigo looked up towards Rena, suddenly looking interested. "That kid... what was his name?"

Rena stared at her husband, curious. "Hmm? Is it important?" she asked before noticing the keen look her husband gave her. She shrugged.

"The captain said his name was Asuka. Asuka Shin. Do you know him?"

Daigo let out a smile before shaking his head. "Not really, I guess. But I suppose I wanted to know his name at least. The one who came to look for her to ask about me. So, his name is Asuka. I see."

Rena looked at him strangely. "It must be important if you're curious about who he was. Was he someone you know? Do I know him?"

Daigo chuckled. "It's not that important. And Rena, no... it wasn't someone we know before. But we did met him, the day when we first set off for this Mars Project." He smiled gently. "But I guess, to me... knowing his name would have been important. Since that kid, was the one that inherited the light after me. The one who would continue protecting Earth in Tiga's place."

Rena gasped. "Eh? That person was the the new giant? I think they called him... Dyna, Ultraman Dyna. But how did you know that it was him?"

Daigo shrugged. "I guess, I just knew. That kid was not the same as me yet... back then, I had this feeling that the kid would inherit the light. Perhaps, that kid had experienced something in the past to end up being chosen to become Dyna."

He was suddenly quiet, wistful. "But if he looked for the captain, it must be something important. For him to want to find me." He shrugged again, "But considering the incident with Promethius ended well, I guess his meeting with Captain Iruma did some good. Since Yuzare's time capsule was no more, having him seek the captain for advice would have been the closest thing for the kid to get some advice. Captain Iruma would also be less cryptic with her words compared to Yuzare's AI."

Rena smiled. "I guess you wished you had been able to meet that officer, then?"

"I wouldn't say that. In fact, I don't think I could have said anything better to that guy more than Captain Iruma could. But yes, if I had the chance... I would have wanted to meet the kid. I guess after all these times, both of us would have had things that we would want to talk about."

Daigo sighed before looking up to Rena with a new twinkle in his eyes. "Were you worrying about me? I'm fine."

Rena chuckled. Perhaps she worried a bit too much.


	2. Daigo

He had a feeling after all, to try looking out for the person in the sudden Mars sandstorm that started without warning. And it was also due to Captain Iruma's call as well as the rumours of a battle he heard happened near the area earlier that day. A voice inside his head, told him that he had to go find him.  
  
So when he saw the fallen figure, he knew that he'd found him.  
  
Asuka Shin's life force felt weak but his life was not in immediate danger. His injuries had been minor. What else for him to do but bring him home and nurse him back to health?  
  
But suppose, the way he came home with Asuka on his back... must have looked alarming. Rena was shocked to hear that someone has collapsed at the nearby dunes and Hikari, the poor child must have worried that the young man he was carrying was hurt badly. It amused him to see Hikari fuss over Asuka's unconscious form.  
  
"Ne, Daigo... is this person going to be okay?" Rena asked, before taking note of the Super GUTS uniform. As well as the nametag. "That name... is that really—?"  
  
Daigo nodded. "Yes, this really is  _that_  Asuka," he said before frowning. "Captain Iruma told me that something happened to him. She also said that there were still people in TPC that continued the research to try creating their own giants of light. So when he went missing alongside another female officer who worked with him in Super GUTS; well, she couldn't help but inform me."  
  
"Plus," Daigo added, smiling weakly. "Yazumi also called saying that there was something weird heading towards Earth. In that case, if something happened to Asuka... it would really be bad."  
  
He could see Rena started to worry again as he sighed. Well, perhaps she would have thought that he would instead try to stop whatever it was that's coming to harm Earth now. And perhaps he would too. But he knew that his time had long past, and it was Asuka's task to overcome this obstacle. He shouldn't be interfering.  
  
Also, he still have his own responsibilities and obligations. There're still Rena and Hikari for him to look after, he shouldn't do anything that might worry them. Despite that...  
  
Daigo placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder as Hikari came over to take a closer look on him.  
  
"Papa!" she cried, looking worried. "Will big brother be okay?"  
  
Daigo smiled as he lifted the young girl up. "Yes. This big brother would be fine. He just needed to have a good rest. Then he could go back to his home."  
  
"Will he really be... fine, Daigo?" Rena asked again. "We don't even... know how hurt he has been,"  
  
"Asuka would be fine, aside from that right arm of his... his injuries weren't so bad. Right now, all he needed was to rest. He should be fine after he regained his strengths."  
  
He was about to head towards Hikari's bedroom before Rena spoke again. "I guess, it's the same for him... isn't it?" Daigo turned around.  
  
"Like Daigo, this person would have fought as an Ultraman alone without the rest of his team knowing about it. Even when he's hurt, he had to keep it to himself without telling anyone."  
  
She turned to face Daigo. "Will this person be alright? I've also been looking into the happenings on Earth, I've heard of the entities that kept coming to attack on Earth and here to try stopping us from continuing to advance technologically. It's a whole different enemy than the ones Tiga has fought. Will we survive this time?"  
  
Daigo walked closer to her, still carrying Hikari on his arms. "We will, as long as all of us never give up. And Rena, try not to worry so much. You'll alarm our guest when he wakes up later. Even Hikari started to get scared..."  
  
Rena immediately turned to look at their daughter as Hikari wrapped her arms around Daigo's neck. "Ah, Hikari! Did I scare you? I'm so sorry, let me tuck you to bed," Rena exclaimed as she took Hikari from him and gone to the bedroom.  
  
xxx  
  
Watching Rena and Hikari go, Daigo turned to look at Asuka's sleeping form. Seeing that Asuka has finally sleept comfortably, Daigo walked up to his desk nearby. He picked up the old picture frame on the desk as he stared at the old picture, taken shortly after he finally defeated Gatanozoa. All of them had smiled happily then, but it's mostly because the grave danger had past.  
  
Daigo put the frame down and pulled out one of the desk drawers to take out an old familiar relic. His Spark Lens, turned back into the form he was used to after he was able to convert Dahram, Hyudra and Kamilla's powers into light. At first he thought the Dark Lens Kamilla gave him would remain black, but after he defeated Demonzoa and returned to human form he saw that the Dark Lens has also changed.  
  
He destroyed the other devices as well as Kamilla's Lens before he left Ruruya, but didn't have the heart to destroy the Spark Lens. Perhaps because a part of him didn't want to forget that he was also a being of light.  
  
He never thought of wanting to fight again as a being of light, but perhaps because he still kept this Spark Lens... Rena had that lingering worry.  
  
" _Daigo... you are light, but you are also human..."  
  
"You must know that you don't have to fight a battle you're not sure that you can win!"_  
  
Daigo smiled weakly as he put the Spark Lens inside the desk drawer.  
  
"It was that time for you too... isn't it, Asuka?" Daigo spoke softly, before turning towards Asuka. He smiled weakly again.  
  
It was indeed Dyna's time to determine the fate of the Earth and the Earthlings residing on Mars now. Tiga's duty was only to watch over from afar. As a being of light, he knows that  _that_  was the answer for him. But for Asuka...  
  
Perhaps as another being of light who is also a human, he should provide the last light to guide Asuka to overcoming this obstacle. As the one who have fought before, it was only natural for him to provide guidance to the ones after him. At least, that was the last remaining duty for him as a being of light.


End file.
